Surreal
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Yeah, I am back. Well, as a little gift from me, I wrote another B&G fic, only this one not so depressing. I hope you all enjoy it.


Surreal

Surreal

By: Lady Bulma 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I also do not own the song Surreal, written by Ayumi Hamasaki. If you have never heard it I suggest you find a copy and get it. It is a very good song. 

Author's note: Yeah, that is right, I am back. I want to thank everyone who supported me during this last week. And everyone who wanted me back should thank my friend Radditz. He really is the one who persuaded me to come back here. Well, since I wrote angst B&G fic for leaving, I wrote happy B&G fic for returning. I hope you enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 12, 2001

Dear Diary,

__

Suki na MONO dake wo Erande kuno ga

Musekinin datte WAKE janai

Suki na MONO sae wo mitsuke rarezu ni

Sekinin nante tori you mo nai

Seou kakugo no bundake kanousei wo te ni shiteru

I can't believe this is happening to me. Through simply chance, my life has changed greatly. One day, I am just sitting back chatting with my friend Goten, the next, we are in love. You know, I think I have always loved Goten. He has been so sweet and caring. He cares about everyone and himself the least. Goten has always seemed to care about me the most though...I love him with all my heart. It seems as if this all isn't really happening. And it all started like this...

__

Iranai MONO nara sono doujoujin

Marude yakuni mo tatanai ne

Daiji na MONO nara soko ni kanarazu

Itami tomou hazu dayo ne

Hitoribocchi de kanjiru kodoku yori

Futari de itemo kanjiru kodoku no hou ga

Tsurai koto no you ni

Goten suddenly became very busy in his life and had less and less time to spend with me. This didn't really surprise me at all; I just was kind of upset that he didn't talk to me as much as he used to. But, I never became angry with him. He would spend his entire weekends with me. There was so much more that he could have been doing. He could have been out with his friends or sparring with Trunks, but instead he spoke to me. It made me feel special, like I was super important in his life. I just loved talking to him. Everything he would say would make me feel good. It was last Sunday that it happened. I was going through my emails checking to see if he had written to me, and I noticed a card from him. I opened it up and it was the sweetest thing on the planet. It was him confessing his love to me. I couldn't breath I was so happy. My heart was pounding and I thought I was going to cry in joy. He signed on shortly after that and I immediately IMed him telling him that I loved him as well. Both he and I were ecstatic. We talked for the rest of the day, and just before he signed off, he sent me a little email asking me out. I didn't have to think twice. I immediately told him yes. He then signed off after that leaving me behind extremely happy. I knew I had feelings for him, but it was all moving so fast. And yet, I loved the speed. I wanted to be with him forever and ever. To hold him close and never let go of him. 

__

Donna kodoku ga otozure you to

Donna itami wo uke you to

Kankaku dake wa tozashi chaikenai

Tatoe kotoba wo nakushitemo

Ikura dou demo ii nante ittatte

Michi ni tsumazuke ba ryoute tsuiteru mamotteru

Sonna MONO dakara

And I did just that. I turned off my computer and looked out the window. It didn't take that long to get to his house if I flew. I opened up the portal and jumped into the air, being caught by my ki. I loved to fly feeling the wind through my hair and brushing across my cheek like butterfly kisses. I giggled in my joy and focused my attention back on seeing Goten. Everything was going perfect.

__

Ah- Yubikiri wo shita ano hi no yakusoku wa

Hitori ja mamori you ga nai

Ah- Katari akashita itsuka no yume datte

Hitori ja kanae you mo nai

Dare ni mo ienai dareka ni iitai

Ano hito ga dare yori taisetsutte

It appeared that Goten was waiting for me when he answered the door. His ability to sense ki is much stronger than mine is. I smiled as I landed next to him and then gave him the largest hug I could. He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes and kissed my lips ever so sweetly. He then whispered into my ear how much he loved me and kissed me again. 

__

la la la -

Dokoni mo nai basho de

Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo

Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne

Sono mama no kimi de ite hoshii

I love Goten kun with all my heart!!! I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to him. Well, I must be going. Daddy is giving Goten the speech about how to act in public…like he knows.

__

la la la -

Dokoni mo nai basho de

Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo

Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne

Itsumade mo kimi de ite hoshii

Sincerely,

Bra


End file.
